


Knights and Dragons

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: When Roman wakes up on his fifteenth birthday, he can’t wait to see his soul item. When he can only find one of Remus’s t-shirts on the floor of his room, he’s incredibly disappointed.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Knights and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: At a certain age, an item representing your soulmate appears next to you. When you and your soulmate’s items come together for the first time they glow brightly.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention, joking death mention

Roman woke up on his fifteenth birthday, practically vibrating with excitement.

He hadn’t been sure if he’d be able to fall asleep the night before – when he woke up, his _soul item_ would be in the room, he’d get the thing to tell him who he’d spend the _rest of his life with,_ he was _so excited,_ how could he do something as normal as _sleep?!_

But, somehow, he had managed to close his eyes for a few hours.

He looked around his room in excitement, trying to find the thing that seemed out-of-place for his normal aesthetic – or, at least, something that hadn’t been there the night before. He frowned when he didn’t see anything weird, only finding a t-shirt that looked like it belonged to Remus. He scooped it up, wondering how he’d missed it the night before when he’d been obsessively cleaning his room over and over. It was black, with some kind of green eldritch abomination on it, looking vaguely dragon-looking. Exactly Remus’s style.

He sighed sadly as he walked down the hall and descended the stairs, the t-shirt in hand to give back to his brother. Did he not have a soulmate? It was possible, although even aromantic people usually got a platonic soulmate.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Remus sitting at the table and his dad making pancakes.

“Hey, Roman! How’re you doing today, bud?” his dad asked, looking up from the griddle to smile at Roman.

Roman just shrugged.

“Aw, c’mon! What’s your soul item?”

Roman bit his cheek, looking at the t-shirt. “I dunno,” he said softly, then looked up at Remus, who was laying upside down on the chair. “I found this though,” he said, chucking the t-shirt at his brother, who somehow managed to reverse himself and catch it with his hands.

Suddenly, the t-shirt started to glow.

Roman’s eyes widened.

“What-?”

A huge grin spread across Remus’s face. He pulled something – a necklace charm, maybe? – out of his jeans pocket and touched it to the t-shirt.

Both of the items were both glowing now, a bright white light that almost hurt to look at.

Roman’s dad put a hand on his shoulder. “Apparently that,” he said quietly.

Roman looked up at his brother, bewildered. “We’re… soulmates?”

Remus shrugged, uncharacteristically quiet. “I guess.” He carefully separated the charm and t-shirt, putting them down on the table far enough apart that they weren’t painful to look at anymore. Their dad looked between the two of them, looking like he was deliberating something.

“Why don’t you two… take a minute to talk, yeah? I’ll be here, the pancakes’ll be here, your items will still be here afterwards.” His dad turned back to the pancakes after making eye contact with both of the twins.

Roman was surprised to realize that Remus had stood up, feeling him squeeze his hand. “Yeah, sure,” his brother said. He pulled Roman into the living room quietly, tapping one hand against his thigh. He tucked one leg up underneath him as he sat on the couch to face Roman.

“So… we’re soulmates,” Remus breathed, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.

“Yeah,” Roman replied. He noticed his brother picking at his skin and grabbed a bright green fidget cube from the table, tossing it to Remus.

Remus glanced up at Roman, giving him a tiny smile. He messed with a couple of the sides of the cube, before looking up at Roman.

“You know this doesn’t change anything, right?”

Roman frowned. “What- but it does.”

“No. You can still find someone to love – well, romantically. It doesn’t change anything that we’re officially soulmates, or anything.”

Roman grabbed a fidget pad from the table, rolling one of the gears back and forth. “But… I don’t know. Isn’t that wrong, because… because we’re soulmates? Like… I feel like that’s not…” He huffed in frustration. “I don’t know how to explain it, but it doesn’t feel right. Almost like… cheating, I guess? Because it feels like I’d be looking for someone to replace you?”

Remus sat up straight, bouncing the cushion slightly. “You’re not cheating if you look for another kind of love to… supplement, I guess, the platonic soulbond. There’s… nothing wrong with that. Love’s not limited, and there are so many different kinds. Just because you might love another person in a different way – or even the same, if that’s what works better for you – doesn’t mean you would love me less. You wouldn’t be replacing me. I promise.”

Roman flicked the switch on his fidget pad a few times, thinking it over. “I… I guess,” he mumbled eventually, shifting his legs. “If that’s what it is for me, the same goes for you too,” he said, making eye contact with Remus.

His brother shrugged. “I mean… I don’t think I’ll specifically look for anyone else, or anything. But if there’s someone who I end up getting a squish on, or something… I’ll let you know. And we can talk it out more then.”

Roman nodded slowly, putting his fidget pad down. “I’m going to need to… process this, for a little, I think. I… it’s not that I’m uncomfortable with it, or disappointed, or anything. I just… I had a lot of ideas and thoughts about who my soulmate was and what it’d be like. And… they weren’t right. At all. So I’m just going to need a little time to… reprogram, I guess, my head.”

Remus shrugged one shoulder, rolling his thumb over the fidget cube. “Makes sense,” he said. “Obviously I wasn’t expecting you, but I definitely hadn’t… dreamed about finding romantic love through a soulmate since I was five.”

Roman gasped dramatically, a hand flying to his chest. “Excuse me, five? I had to have been younger than that.”

Remus laughed at that a little bit. “Whenever it was, I already knew that romantic love was gross. I tried to kill you when we played knights and dragons, remember?”

Roman giggled. “You only tried to kill me once or twice,” he corrected, a huge smile on his face. “The damsel, though? You tried to kill them _constantly.”_

Remus gave a loud laugh, throwing his fidget cube somewhere in the general vicinity of the table. “Well, if they were going to take you away from me, I had to stop them!”

Roman lunged for him, playfully tousling his hair and getting him into a headlock. “How dare you kill my loves,” he said, laughing.

Remus grinned up at his brother.

This wouldn’t change anything between them, not really.

**Author's Note:**

> The charm that's mentioned is Roman's shield logo as a large-ish necklace charm (maybe 2-3 inches?).
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic.


End file.
